


Into My Own Hands

by pitypartyof1



Series: All You Had To Do Was Ask [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining, bottom!Ashton, top!Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitypartyof1/pseuds/pitypartyof1
Summary: "All You Had To Do Was Ask" from Calum's point of view.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Calum hears it, _really_ hears it, it’s in a random hotel in the middle of fuck knows where, USA. ‘It’ is a low moan from the bathroom, where Ashton’s currently showering. This time Calum is 100% certain that he’s heard his own name. He’s heard Ashton jerking off before. Fuck, they’re four young guys on a bus; they’ve all heard each other, but this is different.

He’s heard muffled words, cut off sentences, but he was never sure. Now, he’s sure.

Adjusting himself as quietly as possible, he maneuvers to face the bathroom door. He concentrates, straining to pick up any additional words. However, he needn’t have worried.  

“Fuck, _Cal_ ,” Ashton pants, long, drawn out and just a little too loud.

Calum chokes. The stream of water shuts off moments later, and Calum realizes he must have heard Ashton come. His own dick throbs and Calum quickly feigns sleep as Ashton strolls to his suitcase, retrieving a pair of basketball shorts.

When Ashton finally comes back to bed, Calum spends the next thirty minutes pretending to sleep while the soundtrack of Ashton’s moans and whimpers plays in the back of his brain. When he’s sure Ashton is finally down for the count, he strips his own covers down to his waist and stares at the slight bulge of his half hard dick. He hisses a breath between his teeth as he squeezes himself to take some of the edge off. He knows he won’t even be able to do anything about it without Ashton realizing.

“Fuck.”

The thing is. The thing… Is that Ashton is hot as hell. There are a lot of things Calum wants, but he doesn’t know what Ashton wants. He’s not even supposed to know that Ashton was saying his name, let alone know what it means. When it comes down to it, Calum wants to fucking _destroy_ him. The images play through his mind’s eye:

Ashton, on his knees.

Ashton, crying, rocking back on Calum’s fingers.

Ashton, ass up as Calum paints it a pretty red with his palm.

His hard on these days is near constant if Ashton is anywhere nearby. It’s getting annoying, and rather painful as he rarely has time to relieve his problem. And then it happens again.

They’re on the bus this time. Or, he and Ashton are.

Michael and Luke had gone to explore and find food. He had planned on joining them but decided instead on a nap at the last minute.

The first thing he hears when he steps on board is a loud groan. Calum knows he should turn right back around, and he swears he’s about to, but his feet stutter to a stop when he hears a single word echoing from the back lounge.

“ _Deeper_.”

And it’s obviously Ashton, couldn’t be anyone but. Calum is instantly hard, already feels like he’s been on edge for ages. Moving silently as possible, he creeps toward the back. Ashton obviously expected that he’d be alone for a while. The door to the lounge is mostly closed, but not entirely so. Calum’s got a decent, nearly unobstructed view of Ashton spread out on his back. He can see the end of what is obviously a black dildo pushing rhythmically into his body.

His first thought is that it looks so damn big. If he’s honest with himself, he wasn’t expecting it. He was expecting something a bit… smaller.

“Cal, Cal. Oh _god_ , Cal.”

Reality crashes back into Calum in a rush. Specifically, the rush of all blood remaining in his body to his lower half. He has to choke back a gasp as his head goes dizzy. This is so much more intense than the hotel. Now he can see everything, like porn made specifically for him.

“Ca-al. Please.”

The tail end of the word turns quickly into a whine. Ashton’s shivering, huffing out little _oh, oh, oh’s_ and Calum’s not sure how much longer he can stand there. He’s either going to cream himself like a kid or end up crying. Neither option is much appealing, and he doesn’t particularly want Ashton catching him either. He’s already sneaking out of the bus as the first rope of white hits Ashton’s chest.

Jerking off in a venue bathroom is nowhere near good enough. He’s more so angry than satisfied when he finishes himself off. Even Michael and Luke, when they return, know something’s off. Ashton seems oblivious even if Calum won’t quite meet his eyes.

The next day, Calum waits for everyone to clear out before sneaking back to the bunks. He's on a mission - he needs to know. Digging through Ashton'a duffle, he finds more of a treasure trove than he'd expected. His cheeks burn as he paws through the few dildos and plugs and even the small vibrator hidden at the bottom. Afterwards, he jerks off in the bathroom and contemplates his life.

Four nights later, the slow rock of the bus has almost lulled Calum into a shallow sleep when the audible pop of a cap reaches him from the bunk below. Instantly, he’s on full alert and he isn’t left waiting long. Slick sounds trickle up to him and he can feel his shorts tighten, knows it’s the sound of Ashton tugging himself. The groans don’t take long to follow.

Of them all, it’s an unspoken fact that Ashton is the loudest while jerking off. Apparently, he’s only getting worse. Calum can’t help wondering if he’s the only one listening, if the other two are lying awake as well. Flexing his hips, looking for friction, he nearly moans at the thought. The need to dominate Ashton is growing. He wants to claim him, make sure Michael and Luke know that Ashton is _Calum’s_.

The cap of the lube pops again and Calum has to physically restrain himself from peeking down into Ashton’s bunk. The low hiss he hears makes him twitch. He’s willing to bet his favorite bass that Ashton’s just put a finger in his ass. Those long, thick fingers, _fuck_. Someday, he’s going to see that. He’s going to lay his drummer boy out on a bed and watch him shove those thick fingers into his prostate until he falls apart.

Ashton interrupts his imagery with a gravely “deeper, Cal, Christ.”

He feels himself twitch. Fuck, but he wants to jerk off so badly, can’t though. Can’t because Calum is nothing if not self-aware. He knows good and well that he doesn’t come in behind Ashton on the loud scale by much. If he touches himself, his drummer boy will definitely hear and know exactly what Calum’s up to.

“Fuck, Cal, gimme another. ‘M ready,” Ashton whimpers.

Calum suffers near silently. One or two breathy whines escape, but they’re quiet. He muffles himself in his pillow and comes in his shorts moments before he hears Ashton follow suite below him.

The next day, Michael is giving both of them looks that Calum steadfastly ignores.

It only goes downhill from there. Calum watches the speed of Ashton’s arm beneath the blankets, sees him tense as he releases himself in the hotel one night. The next night, he it’s in the bus again, and again, Ashton’s calling out for him. Calum craves to put him in his place, punish him for getting Calum this worked up when he _never_ gets to come. He also wants to hold him, smooth the sweaty curls from his forehead and love him.

He’s a fucking mess.

It ends one night when he comes back from the club early, leaving Michael and Luke behind.

Calum knows what’s going on the moment he walks into the room. The shower is running and Calum hears something, likely one of Ashton’s massive palms slap into the shower stall. His name slips loudly from Ashton’s lips, Ashton obviously not making any effort to censor himself.

Anger bubbles in Calum’s chest. He’s chubbing up and there is no fucking way he’s doing this again. The thumping of water ceases and there’s a brief few minutes of silence until the door is pulled open, and Ashton steps out, dripping with a towel clutched loosely to his waist.

As he takes in the sight, Calum seethes. Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s in Ashton’s face, shoving him backward until he hits a wall.

Ashton whispers a plea that Calum barely registers.

Instead, he reaches down, blindly gripping Ashton’s erection through the terry cloth. “This what you want? Want to hear me tell you I’m wrapped around your finger?” His voice is a growl that he barely recognizes.

Ashton’s lack of response only goads him, even though he can feel him visibly crumpling against his chest. “Speak up!” he snaps.

“Yes,” Ashton sobs.

There are tears tracking down his face, and Calum wants to feel bad, but needs this to end more.

“Yes what?” he pushes, “yes you want it?”

Ashton’s nod is more than enough of an answer for Calum.

Finally, fucking _finally_ , he invades Ashton’s space. Pushing his face into the crook of Ashton’s neck, he inhales the boy’s scent and sighs. “All you had to do was ask, baby boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of "All You Had To Do Was Ask" from Calum's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't have time to finish the second half before I went to work, so here it is now as a second chapter! Enjoy!  
> Please feel free to leave me a note and let me know what you think, or tell me about any ideas you have!

Calum feels the twitch of Ashton’s dick against his thigh as Ashton whispers a soft “please” into the air between them. He decides right then and there that Ashton was made to beg, he sounds so pretty.

“Good boy,” he grunts, praising as his fingers tangle into blond curls and _tug_. Because he can now, he glides teeth over the quivering adam’s apple bobbing as Ashton gulps air. Ashton terminates the moan in his throat before Calum even gets to enjoy it. It fuels the fire burning in his gut, and he drags his lips back to Ashton’s ear, growling. “None of that. Want to hear you.”

Ashton shivers against him, and Calum continues.

“Did you really think you could whimper my name, fucking _moan_ for me all those times and I wouldn’t fucking notice?”

As the words pour out of him, the irritation ratchets back up. Mouth crashing into Ashton’s, he bites and he means for it to sting. “Did you really think I didn’t know?” Voice dropping lower than ever he grinds against his drummer boy. “Do you have _any idea_ how many times I sat listening to you calling for me? And you never once said a word.”

“S-sorry. I’m so s-sorry,” Ashton chokes, submission dripping off him.

It breaks something in Calum, and now there’s no way he’ll be able to stop himself pushing Ashton as far as he can. “Sorry?” he barks. “Do you know how goddamn hard it made me? How much I wanted to fill you?” Calum’s not even sure where the words are coming from, but he’s powerless to stop them, can feel how much Ashton’s getting off on them. “Went through your bags once; did you know? I found all your toys.”

He stops to suck a mark over Ashton’s collarbone, drags teeth over it when he’s done. “Fucking dirty, Ash. You like to stuff yourself full and think of me? Like to imagine it’s my cock instead?”

Ashton keens in response and this time Calum is the one shuddering as he listens to Ashton pant.

“Yeah, fuck, wanted it to be you so bad, Call, _need it_.”

“Show me,” he says lowly.

“W-what?”

Calum knows Ashton heard him, but he doesn’t want to punish him just yet. Instead, he takes a deep breath and repeats himself slowly. “Show me.” Feeling Ashton twitch again against his thigh, he barrels on. “Show me what you did to yourself, all those times you were thinking of me. I want to know what I missed.”

And god, he really, _really_ does. He wants those fingers stretching his drummer boy’s pretty pink hole. Wants to watch the way Ashton clenches around them, the way his face will scrunch with discomfort when he tries to squeeze in another finger. And the noises. Christ, the fucking noises. Calum wants to hear them uncensored, wants to hear Ashton scream. Ashton still hasn’t moved, and Calum prods him gently. “C’mon baby boy, don’t keep me waiting.”

That’s when he remembers the small purple vibrator he found hidden in the right leg of Ashton’s oldest pair of jeans at the bottom of the bag. “Before I forget,” he murmurs, making a pit stop to dig the toy out. “Use this one,” he urges, dropping it into Ashton’s hand before turning toward the room’s only chair.

He makes himself comfortable. Legs spread wide, he palms himself once as he watches Ashton study the small toy. Eventually, Ashton seems to come to a decision as he drops the towel, and Calum moans low and long.

“Fuck, Ash. You’re so fucking hard, just for me. Get on the bed,” he demands. Ashton’s red cock bobs as he clambers up onto the sheets and Calum’s mouth waters. It looks almost painful, and Calum would be willing to bet it is. It must be, Ashton was hard before Calum even got back to the room and he hasn’t flagged once.

Settling, Ashton casts Calum a shy glace as he parts his thighs.

“Beautiful,” Calum hums in appreciation. “Scooch a little to the left, drummer boy.” Ashton does so, and Calum’s got the perfect fucking view of everything Ashton’s got on offer. “Fuck, so pretty, Ash. Your fucking body, jesus.”

“Was fingering m’self in the shower,” Ashton starts. “Don’t really need much stretching, but it feels so fucking good, Cal.”

It’s like they’ve switched places. Listening to the filth spewing from Ashton’s mouth has Calum completely speechless. Ashton, on the other hand, shows no signs of stopping.

“Fucking needed this,” he moans. “Been looking forward to it all day. Thought you were gonna be out after the show.”

A shadow of some expression flashes over Ashton’s features and Calum watches as he rocks down on his hand.

“You looked so good playing tonight. So fucking good. I needed something in me, Cal. Couldn’t have you, needed something.”

Even though he knows it wasn’t meant to, it hurts Calum’s heart a bit. God, he wishes Ashton had known that he could come to Calum. Wishes he knew how much Calum loves him. Ashton’s rough voice pulls him back to the show.

“Gonna put it in now, Cal. It’s not enough, never is.”

Calum almost loses it watching him. Everything about Ashton turns him on. He’s stroking his cock with a firm hand, teasing himself and he has Calum hard enough to pound nails. The noises pouring out of him are so sinful that Calum’s certain the devil himself has taken control of Ashton’s body. His chest is heaving, and when Ashton sighs his name, he can’t take it anymore, needs to have a hand on himself. Abruptly, he stands, shoves his pants down in one swift move and grips himself tightly as he sprawls back into the chair. He jerks himself in time with Ashton. It’s far too slow for his taste, but when he glances back to the bed, his drummer boy is watching him with hooded, pleasure filled eyes. A moan rips from his throat.

He almost misses Ashton’s whine.

“Please. ‘M gonna come soon.”

Calum’s blood boils. “No, you won’t,” he snarls. “You don’t come until I say.” He’s going to make his boy beg. If Ashton wants to come, he’ll have to earn it. He doesn’t get to come until Calum’s satisfied. Calum won’t _let_ him. Standing, he rids himself of his jeans and stalks toward the bed. He’s done watching. Now, it’s time to touch.

“Cal,” Ashton whines, “want to feel you, _please_.”

It’s easy to reach out and slap Ashton’s fingers from his flushed and leaking prick. The vibrator slides out easily and Calum has to spend a moment admiring Ashton’s greedy little hole as it clenches on air.

He rips open the condom he’d pulled from his jean’s pocket. Rolling it on as quickly as he can while doing it properly, he shoves into Ashton roughly. It punches a scream out of Ashton and Calum would swear he actually feels his dick get harder. Hips rabbiting into the other boy, Calum’s fingers are leaving bruises in the back of Ashton’s thighs, bending him nearly in half.

Ashton’s filthy fucking words are back, pouring out, telling Calum how fucking full it feels having Calum in him. It’s embarrassing, but Calum knows it’s almost over.

“Not gonna last long, Ash,” he grunts. “All I can think about is fucking you. The first time I heard you calling my name, fuck. You were in the shower.” Calum buries his teeth into Ashton’s thigh before continuing. “I’ve never gotten hard that fast in my life.”

And it’s true. When Calum thinks back to that night, he still gets hard almost instantly just from the memory of his name slipping through the darkness from behind the bathroom door.

Ashton is chanting his name, and Calum pounds into him with all of his strength.

“Please, Cal, gotta come. Can I come?”

The sound of Ashton begging spurs Calum to new levels of desperation. “Yeah, baby boy. You’ve been so good. Come for me.” His body is pouring sweat, and it’s dripping onto Ashton’s torso. It should be disgusting, but instead, it’s hot as fuck and Calum’s not sure what’s going on anymore. He’s delirious.

And then Ashton comes. It’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Ashton’s whole body goes rigid beneath him, muscles glistening and locked tight. Spurt after spurt of milky fluid splatters onto his chest as he yells for the entire hotel to hear how well Calum’s fucking him. Through it all, his ass is squeezing Calum so tightly he’s seeing stars.

As Ashton begins to come down, Calum’s hips are starting to stutter. Emotions overwhelm him. “Fucking love you, Ash,” he moans, sincerity painfully clear. “All you had to do was ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a note and let me know what you think, or tell me about any ideas you have!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a note and let me know what you think/what you'd like to see next!


End file.
